The Anastastia Story
by AtsukaCross
Summary: Kai brings back an old friend from the Abbey, not knowing that Tyson knows her, but unknown to them someone is watching, waiting to get her, and will do anything to get her. KaixOc HilaryxTyson -OOCness, which i am going to edit for when i uplaod next- :D
1. Family

A story that i found, and thought i might upload it

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, or any of its characters, however i do own Anaiaya

**Summary:** Kai brings back a friend from the Abbey, which causes Tyson some distress, but unknown to the BladeBreakers, someone is after her and will stop at nothing to get her.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Family**

I sat quietly on the sofa opposite 5 boys all around my age. Opposite me; my life long friend Kai and twin brother Tyson, but he doesn't know I'm his twin sister, we were both too young to remember what happened to me, but we still remember little things about each other. Like how I know Tyson loves to eat, eat a lot and that he is very, laid back.

I'm not sure where he got that from as I don't know what my mother or father are like. My mother was a Russian princess, and she fell in love with my Japanese father on a holiday she took when she was 17 and my father 19. Grandmother and Grandfather on mother's side weren't happy with who she had chosen, so mom ran away from home and lived with Grandpa and father. Therefore known as the lost princess, but when mom said that the middle child out of those she has will take her place, I was made the princess. I was told all this when I was younger and I am constantly reminded every time I have Russian royal history lessons, every thing comes back to my mom running away from the throne. Hopefully Tyson won't ask me about whether I remember them or not.

The silence was making me really feel really uncomfortable and frantically kept my eyes away from looking at the 5 boys. I kept looking at certain spots on the walls, admiring the picture above the boy's heads or looking at the floor while I hugged the cushion in my arms. I really didn't know what to do. I was such a mess. You wouldn't believe.

All of a sudden Kai stood up from the end of the couch opposite me and walked to the window.

_Anaiaya, come to the window, I want to talk to you._ Kai thought to me, staring at the mountains out the window while leaning against its frame.

_Kai, why can't we talk like this? _I thought to him innocently as I stared at his figure by the window. Since me and Kai were young had shared this 'power' if you like. It's rather strange as we can only talk to each other like this and nobody else can hear us. I'm not saying I don't mind it, but, it does scare you when you get woken up by it, like, someone had spilt ice cold water over you or being burned by molten rock, it depends on how he says certain things to me.

_Because, you need to look like you have a voice don't you, because you haven't said a word since we got back from the abbey._

He has a way of getting me to do what he wants. He likes using things that have happened over the last few weeks against me. I stood up and walked over to him and sat on the window sill my back leaning against his body.

"It's very strange to think you're the only one I will talk to isn't it?" I whispered as I got my self comfortable leaning against him.

"Yes I suppose it can be strange but, you have to say something to Tyson. I think he deserves to know he's not alone anymore" He whispered back to me louder than I would have liked but I can't help that now.

I heard a rustle in the background and footsteps towards me.

_Kai, you better start running 'cause when I get my hands on you, you'll wish you hadn't done that!_ I threatened as he walked back over to the sofa, burning holes in his back as he walked away from me.

_I'll be waiting _He whispered in my head. Sometimes, when he does that, it sends shivers down my spine, Im not sure whether it because I like it, or because I don't like it. It's just strange.

"What did Kai mean? How am I not on my own anymore?" Tyson insisted. I hadn't turned around yet so it looked like I was looking out of the window, which I was. I was watching the new layer of snow fall across the mountains. I love snow. It shows how something so delicate and small can sometimes be so deadly. A bit like me I suppose. So gentle and quiet looking, then what happened at the abbey. I have never been so angry since I found out the boys were getting beaten. Just thinking about the both of them made me fill up with anger.

_Anaiaya, Baby. What's up? Tyson had just asked you a question._ Kai snapped me from my anger streak, as soon as he said my name. I shook away my feelings of anger towards the Balkov Abbey and concentrated on Tyson.

"Did you ever feel like, there was someone else in the world that new you back to front, inside and out? Just waiting to be found?" I responded softly. I do that quite a lot. My voice is so soft I don't really need to make an effort to speak softly. I shifted on my feet and moved the net along so I could see clearly out of the window.

_Anaiaya, I don't see where this is going _Kai announced in my head. I saw him stare at me in his reflection in the window. It was full of confusion, but there was also a trace of triumph in his eyes. I ignored him, for the second time since Tyson had come over to me.

"Yes I do" Admitted Tyson. I looked away from the mountains and over my shoulder to Tyson.

"They're a girl, but from what I've been told, she's been adopted. She's the same height as me, and has blue eyes and brown hair. But the thing that's strange is, her hair, even though its brown, in certain lights it flashes blue and her eyes. Her eyes have a brown centre and then go blue. But I feel I've met her. Not long ago." Tyson replied. I had been playing with my hair which is a nervous habit. It shows the blue more so I try not to do it, and I had been staring at my reflection, and when Tyson said about her eyes I started at my own ones, he described them perfectly.

They told Tyson that I had been adopted! That's fair I suppose, as mom didn't want any of her children knowing about her heritage.

_Do you think he knows who I am? _I asked Kai innocently. I really don't know whether Tyson knew that I, me, that I was his twin sister, not the adopted one, the real one.

I slowly turned around and looked at the group. Tyson had been looking at the floor and looked up when I turned around. I looked into his eyes. Deep into his soul and he realized who I was. I closed my eyes because I felt light headed. But the feeling of a certain blue haired boy, that happens to be my younger brother hugging me.

_I think he knows _Kai thought to me in that soft tone that made a smile curl on my lips. I pulled my arms up around Tyson and held him close while I felt the tears seep through my top.

_I think he knows too Kai _I thought to him. I rubbed Tyson's back and he slowly looked up at me with his brown eyes that reminded me of the 3 year old that I hugged when I left.

"Love you sister" he smiled through his tear stained face.

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't brought up to show emotions like love. So I did what any other sister would do.

"Love you too Tys" Tys was what I used to call him when he was younger, but I was still really shocked he had said that. Tyson hadn't slept last night because of thinking he knew me, I heard him from my room with Kai walking around outside the door. I might be silly but I'm not stupid enough to not know when my brother is worried.

"Tyson I know you didn't sleep last night, go and sleep now ok" I whispered into his ear. He yawned and rubbed his red eyes and nodded.

"I suppose I am a bit tired, I'll see you in the morning guys" he said as he walked off into his room and closed the door behind him, soon after we could hear the snores of Tyson getting louder and louder.

All the other boys stared at me, everyone except Kai. I have no idea why they were staring but Kai stood up and made his way over to me.

_Come and sit down you look like your going to fain... _

I never heard anymore than that because everything went black.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, review so i can upload next chapter  
Ciao  
****Anaiaya.X**


	2. Phone Call

**Hope your looking forward to the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: Again i dont own Beyblade, but i do own Anaiaya**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Phone Call**

I woke up and saw all the boys, lying on the floor next to the sofa where I was cozily wrapped up in blankets and pillows. I looked over the boys and saw Tyson there, but no Kai. I heard faint foot steps walking around the kitchen. I looked up at the other end of the sofa and saw a pillow that had once had someone sleeping on it. I slowly sat up and saw that the kitchen door was nearly fully closed. Why does he love to shut himself out from the world?

I stood up from the sofa and tried not to stand on one of the many arms and legs of the boys. Thankfully I didn't get anyone. I looked through the crack in the door and watched Kai make him self a hot chocolate. I smiled hot chocolate it's the best drink to have a deep conversation over, not coffee, coffee is evil. I opened the door and silently walked in.

_You ok, baby?_ I asked him as I walked over to him and placed my hands on his waist from behind. He looked over his shoulder and a small smile was seen on his lips. He slowly turned around and laid his arms around my neck, while I wrapped mine around his waist.

_I'm fine, I'm more worried about you_. He thought to me as he started to run his hands through my hair. It was one of them times where he made me shiver without doing much.

_Is that why you weren't asleep on the sofa with me?_ I asked. We used to do that a lot when Voltaire allowed me to stay with the boys when Boris went away. Voltaire was always nicer to me than anybody else. I think it was favoritism because I was the only girl. But then again wouldn't all of them take favoritism towards me as I was the only girl.

_Yes, too worried to sleep. You know you really worried me when you did that. You know I wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt. _He explained while he slowly edged closer to me. For along time I had been hiding that I liked Kai. It is an understatement for me to say I like Kai. I love Kai. I deny it to everybody and I deny it to my self. He kept on edging closer to me, but I heard the footsteps outside the door, I froze, but I don't want to let this moment go away. He moved my arms from his waist to his neck and settled his around my waist. I felt Kai pulling me closer. I heard the footsteps stop. Obviously Kai had heard it to because he had stopped edging forward. I looked up into Kai's eyes and saw the loving little Kai that he was when he was young. Then I looked towards the door. My eyes widened all the boys were standing at the door watching us. I have never been so embarrassed before.

_Love you. _Kai thought to me. He pulled me closer, hugged me and rested his chin on my head. I heard the boys leave hurriedly and shut the door after them. I wondered whether he really meant it but I didn't really care.

_Love you too. _I buried my face in Kai's chest after saying that. All of a sudden I was in the air held by Kai's arms. I yelped and grab Kai's shirt.

"What are you doing?" I yelped laughing as he swung me around and around the kitchen. Then out in the living room, and dropped me on to the sofa. He sat down beside me and pulled me into a little boy's shy hug.

I looked around. Kai's phone was going off, why he had to leave it in his room ill never know.

"You want to talk to Anaiaya?" Kai said walking over to the sofa sitting back down next to me. I laid my head in his lap while he played with my hair.

"Can I ask why you want to talk to her?" he asked. He had started asking a lot more questions lately but that's Kai for you. He stared at me as he listened to the answer.

"Who's on the phone?" I mouthed to him. His eyes turned a cold crimson color. I got scared. Tala was on the other end of the phone. Hopefully he hadn't said anything about me. I couldn't bare thinking that Tala had said something bad about me in front of Kai, if only I could tell him. I could imagine him snapping and trying to kill Tala through the phone. I laughed at my on stupidity, watching a cartoon version of Kai pushing himself through the phone and coming out of Tala's and beating the living crap out of the little cartoon Tala. I watch way too many kid programs, but that's where my imagination comes from.

"Tala, you can't talk to her at the moment, she's, just about to go out" Kai answered to gritted teeth. He really doesn't like Tala, and how the hell did he know that I would be with Kai and Kai's mobile number. I reached up and took Kai's hand that was playing with my hair, held to my cheek and kissed it gently.

If anything could have happened then, id wanted it to be a light bulb light up above my head. I've just had a thought. I stood up from my place on Kai, and moved over to the door, and said, "Ill talk to Tala, I've got a few minutes before I go out anyways" Kai's eyes radiated his anger more, he glared daggers at me as I made my way over to him.

_Kai, just give me the phone, I know what I'm doing. _I assured him.

I sat back down on the sofa like I was before, while Kai handed the phone over to me. I looked at it and turned it on speaker phone. What could Mr. Ivanov come up with today? I wondered

"Hello, Anaiaya speaking" I said into the phone. I watched my hand as it shook and how Kai held my hand as well.

"How are you doing, beautiful? Long time no see." I hated, and I mean HATED being called beautiful by Tala. That was his little pet name he called me when he wanted something from me, and now decides to use it when ever he feels like he can control me.

"Yes, very long time Tala" I said through gritted teeth. Kai had some how gotten me to sit on his lap. He was holding me very close and was concentrating on looking at my thighs than looking at me. I want to be able to look at his beautiful crimson eyes. This gave me an idea; I stroked Kai's cheek and made him look at me. His eyes were full of hurt and anger. _Baby, what's the matter?_ I thought to him.

"Yes, it is a very long time, I've missed having fun with you beautiful, I'm sure you do to" Tala spoke bringing me out of my thoughts. I glared at the phone, I swear, if Tala had said that to me himself, not over the phone, I swear to God I would have killed him.

"Well, as I recall, I don't think what you did to me is fun" I hissed down the phone. I think I even scared Kai I was so angry at him. No one has ever seen me so angry before, my face was red; my eyes had clouded over with anger.

I don't think Kai knew what to do, but all I felt was gentle, shy, kisses on my neck, he is actually really shy, I calmed down really fast compared to how long it usually takes me when I'm as half as mad as I am now. It felt really nice so I never stopped him. I felt a whisper in my ear. "Calm down, I'm hear to look after you" he whispered into my ear, snuggling his face into the crook of my neck.

"Well, for your information, you would be in a worse position than you are now, beautiful. Kai ruined my fun, if he hadn't of rang me and told me that he would be home in a minute and needed things ready, you wouldn't have gotten away from me, and id be able to have all the fantasies of you and me turn into reality." Tears poured from my eyes and buried my face in Kai's shirt. I felt the phone being removed from my hands.

"What ever you did to her, you will regret it" Kai spoke venomously into the phone and flipped it down to end the call.

Kai shuffled about under me and I felt myself being lifted into the air, I looked at Kai puzzled. He only kissed my forehead and sat me down on the armchair.

I opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing, but my voice has failed me. It always does that after I cry.

_What are you up to? And I would talk but my voice has gone, sorry baby. _I thought to him, while grabbing a pillow and hugging it to death.

Kai carried on with what looked like pulling the sofa bed out from the sofa.

"Its okay, and I'm pulling out the sofa bed, so I can keep an eye on you while keeping an eye on everyone else. Also, I think I know what Tala did to you, the 'All the fantasies of you and me turn into reality' bit kinda gave it away, and he will pay for touching you" he smiled. He really did look like heaven when he smiled. Kai walked over to me and shyly kissed me on the cheek, ran and turned the TV on then ran into his room to produce a rolled up quilt cover and 4 pillows. Sometimes it's amazing what Mr. Hiwatari can carry. He plopped them on the bed and walked over and kneeled on the floor in front of me, I twisted myself round so my legs were either side of him.

"If you go and get changed, ill make you a hot chocolate, okay?" he smiled again. God butter wouldn't melt in that boy's smile. I nodded, and just for the fun of it, I jumped on Kai. His eyes widened with shock. Then a huge smile plastered his face. I had started a tickle war. We were tickling each other like crazy and didn't care who saw us. In the end we ended up laying on the sofa bed, me on top of him. Both of us were breathing heavily and very worn out. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat, it was fast, but wasn't slowing down as fast as mine was, and Kai did more sport than me. I rolled of Kai and started pulling the pillows and quilt over me. I was just so tired I wanted to fall asleep in Kai' arms and never leave them. I hadn't yet got out of my clothes like Kai suggested. I felt Kai put his arms around me and whisper "Why don't you go and get changed" he said. The truth is I didn't want to go on my own. I never wanted to be left on my own ever again. That what rape does to you.

"Kai, I don't want to go on my own" I said hiding under the cover. If I was looking at him, his eyes probably would have widened and softened at the same time. I felt Kai move the covers and join me under them.

"Anaiaya, Why didn't you just say?" he asked, doing something that Kai doesn't do moved his leg over me straddling me. He does make me feel like nobody can hurt me when something bad happens.

"I thought you might think I was, stupid and pathetic." I said trying to wriggle away from him. He stared down at me with caring eyes. He doesn't look at people like that very often. Kai lent down and kissed me. It was different this time, like an over protective, ill never let anything happen to you ever again kind of kiss.

* * *

**Like it? Please review so i could upload next chapter  
****Ciao  
Anaiaya.X**


	3. Confusion

****

Disclaimer: I dont own beyblade, but i do own Anaiaya

**Reviewers :-  
Marishka91: **Thanks ;D I shall do :D  
**Little Okra:** Thanks, but as i did say before, i did write it about 2 years ago so... Well you get what i mean

So... On with the story...

**Chapter 3: Confusion**

I was getting really restless, I was dreaming about finding my twin brother, and things from the palace that clashed with it. And Yes, I did live in a palace. And if your wondering if I was a princess, I was, and Tyson. He's a prince, and mum was a princess, but dad was the ordinary one out of the family, oh yea and my older brother Hiro he's a prince I suppose, considering I've never met him I wouldn't know. Mum gave me away to be a princess, as she chose her middle child to exceed her title and that happened to be me, the only girl. Well it's not really called a princess its proper name is Grand Duchess. Grand Duchess Anastasia, that's me. Grandmother always said it had a great ring to it but I was never really so sure.

I don't remember mother, or father. I don't even have a picture of them to know whether I look like them or not. Well I look a little bit like Tyson with the two tone hair and eyes which I do find slightly strange, but I like my difference, it makes me stand out for other people. But this morning things were getting just a little bit over the top for me, and like finding out that Kai, actually meant what he said about loving me.

I felt two arms tighten around my waist. I groaned. I had just been woken up by the one and only Kai Hiwatari. He's the best friend that I've had since I was taken to the Balkov Abbey, and soon to be, fingers crossed, boyfriend, if I could gather up the courage to ask him that is.

I twisted round in Kai's grip and opened my eyes. He looked so peaceful it was the first time in along time that Kai had looked that peaceful. There was even a faint smile on his lips. I looked at the digital clock across the room. It was quarter past 3, in the morning. Why of all times did he have to wake me now, why not 9 in the morning. I wont be able to go back to sleep now.

_Dranzer...Is Kai wake?_ I asked the phoenix that was sitting on the window watching over the two of us, while I was struggling to get out of Kai's grip. Dranzer was Kai's guardian, she watches over him when I can't and keeps an eye on his health when he won't tell me.

_No mistress he is still fast asleep, I think he is dreaming about you, because he hasn't smiled in his dreams for a very long time._

Dranzer called me mistress? That's just a bit strange. But I don't know about the smiling part as I was always asleep before he was and always woke up after him.

_Dranzer, why did you call me mistress?_ I asked very confused as I managed to get out of Kai's killer grip. Once out of Kai's grip I picked my clothes up from the other sofa and walked to the bathroom.

_I call you 'Mistress' as master Kai thinks of you very highly and loves you very strongly and has done for a considerably long time, so out of respect towards you and master Kai I call you Mistress. _

I was half way through getting dressed when she said that. I fell over and hit my head on the wall; I'm surprised that I didn't wake anybody up. It really hurt and I slid down to the floor rubbing the sore patch on my head.

He loves me? That cant be, we have been friends for nearly 11 years, and I ran away from the abbey atleast 4 years ago, and when they found me again Kai wasn't there and that was only a year and a half ago, how long must he had liked me for? Well ill figure that out while I'm out I suppose.

_Ok, Dranzer I'm going to go out for a while, I don't know where I'm going to, or when I'm going to be back, so could you tell Kai and everyone not to worry, ill be ok._ I thought to the red phoenix as she flew over to the arm rest of the sofa bed on my side to see what I was doing.

_Mistress, I think it would be wise if you took master Kai's phone and left a note saying what you told me._ She said as she took flight and landed next to Kai's phone.

I must admit she is smart especially for a guardian, one of the smartest that I've met actually. Compared to mine, she appears and disappears at the strangest of times, that's why I don't call for her very often, and Dranzer is so much easier to talk to. A snow tiger appeared next to Dranzer. _Lazer what are you doing? I'm just about to go out, go back to where you came from; it was quiet with out you._ I moaned to her. I don't like her at all and Dranzer knows that.

_That's a nice way to talk to your guardian isn't it?_ She purred, _Well you won't have to worry about me anymore, since Kai has told Dranzer about his love for you, Dranzer is now a joint guardian, and I will only appear when you call for me, and if you are in extreme danger._ She explained as she waved her cute little snow white paws goodbye. She looked really sweet. I will miss her, she can be easy to talk to sometimes, and it depends what it's about. I will miss her a lot. If she gets another person to look after I hope she can change how she acts. Good luck Lazer. I nodded at Dranzer and made my way to the kitchen to look for a pen and paper in kitchen, once I found one I walked back into the living room and sat on the bed and wrote the note.

_Kai,_

_You might be frantically looking around for me, but ill tell you that I'm fine, I'm just wandering around for a while, the whole just found the younger twin brother thing is kind of getting to me a bit so I'm going to think for a while, I don't know where Im going and I don't know how long I will be, but I promise you ill be safe, Tell the boys for me please._

_Love You Loads_

_Anaiaya_

_XxX_

I folded up the piece of paper and addressed it to Kai and laid it on the coffee table so he could see it when he eventually wakes up. I went to walk out of the door and hear someone clear their throat. I instantly thought it was Kai. I slowly turned around like a convict being caught after breaking out of jail.

I looked round and saw Dranzer hovering over Kai's phone. She won't give up will she? The meaning of alone is to be left alone. I walked over to her, picked up the phone, and smiled at her thankfully. I don't know what I would do without her really. I looked over to Kai and quietly kissed his forehead. He stirred in his sleep whispering my name, I watched him for a minute. I couldn't leave him, to wake up without me. I may wake up without him next to me, but he will be in the same room watching me sleep.

_Did you change your mind?_ Dranzer asked me as I took my shoes off, lay on the sofa bed and switched the TV on. _Yea Dranzer, I can't leave him alone, I love him so much I just couldn't go. Besides, I might need to think about things that happened yesterday, but its quiet here and no-ones going to bother me unless Kai wakes up. _I told her as I laughed quietly.

Soon I quietly feel asleep with the love of my life lying in my arms.

* * *

**Like it? ill upload soon ;D  
Anaiaya.X**


End file.
